kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Monty
Monty is a character who the protagonist cannot speak to normally, unless on Jerome's or Monty's mission. Monty has a drug-dealer persona, and he does deal the principals 'pills' which are drugs. He has items that are needed for many missions for sale from before school to recess. Monty refuses to be the protagonist's partner in the morning, and agrees that the food is terrible in the cafeteria. He helps Jerome out on Jerome's mission. Naturally, his cubby is filled with money. Personality Monty is very intelligent for his age and has an entrepreneurial personality. He is one of the two kindergarteners who can read (the other being Nugget). Monty's ability to read is vital for completing Lily's quest. He also notices the janitor's misspelling of "biscut," which causes him to get killed if you tell the janitor about the error. Role in Missions Monty sells certain items at different times during the day. Items that can be sold can only be sold at certain times of the day as well. For example, you can sell a Lunch Pass at the school yard, but you can't sell the Lunch Pass at any other time. Some items (like the Yo-Yo and Cigarettes) can be bought at either the school yard or at morning time. Choosing the correct time to buy something is vital for completing certain missions, as selling or buying an item will cost you an apple/move. Mission Monty's mission is one of the hardest to complete. It should be done second to last. To begin it, you must complete Jerome's mission first. Then, if you don't have it already, you must farm for 10.00$, and bring the key mold to school. Start the day. Buggs will take half of your money. You must then give the key mold to Monty and he'll say you need 20$ for the key. You must then buy the yo-yo. After this, pressure Nugget into reporting you to the principal. At the principal's office, say you've been missing billy. The principal will give you pills and you will be sent back to class. When the teacher asks if you've been given anything, say no. Sell the pills to Monty and give the yo-yo to Jerome. He'll give you a hall pass. He'll distract the teacher and you will be prompted to show the hall monitor your card. If you go into the bathroom, ask the Janitor about the bags but don't anger him. he will try and give you a nickel to buy a bar of chocolate, but you must say "A nickel won't cut it.". Tell him chocolate is more expensive and he'll make sure the lunch lady gives you a bar of chocolate for 5 cents. Once you get back into the classroom, Jerome will approach you. He'll be cut off by the bell and a sequence at lunch will go on where he thinks you have the laser pointer. Just ignore him after this, as he is no longer relevant. Sell the hall pass to Monty. Buy a chocolate bar for a nickel from the lunch lady, and talk to Cindy. Cindy will ask you to put gum in Lily's hair. You then sell the chocolate bar to Monty. The bell will ring for recess and you must do the duck puzzle, or go behind the slide, obtaining the Monstermon card. (This will be needed for Show and Tell). After this, put the gum in Lily's hair and talk to Cindy. Cindy will give you money, and you should have at least 20.00$. Skip the rest of recess. Go through the rest of the day alive, and he shall give you the key you need for Lily's mission, and he will warn you the school isn't a normal school. In other missions Jerome Monty plays a significant part in Jerome’s mission. First, the player needs to buy a yo-yo from Monty to give to Jerome start the mission. Later, during recess, Jerome will be closely watched by the Janitor. To save him, Monty will give the player one of the Principal's Devices to blow up the Janitor. Ms. Applegate Again, buying a yoyo from Monty is required to start Jerome’s quest, only to betray him later. During lunch, Monty will comment on how the Janitor’s “Biscut Balls” are spelled incorrectly. If the player tells this to the Janitor, he will be upset and beat Monty with his mop, eliminating him. After this scene, Monty’s glasses will be required to give the lunch lady in order to leave the lunchroom. It is revealed that during show and tell, if you show Monty’s glasses, he was only paralysed and sent to hospital, but not killed. Buggs In order to weaponize the principal’s device for killing Ms. Applegate, Monty’s help is required. If you give him the device along with a little cash, he will return you the rigged device as well as its detonator. Lily As Lily cannot read Billy’s letter, Monty’s help is needed to progress. Give him the note along with some money, and he will read you the note until the trapdoor code, which is too messy to decode until lunch time. Apart from reading Billy’s letter, Monty also needs to sell you cigarettes for bribing the hall monitor in the bathroom. Trivia * Monty's mission is the only mission which doesn't involve someone dying but his mission doesn't really have a story. Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Cigarettes Category:Monty Category:Monty Mission Category:Monty's Mission Category:Deaths